Dreams into Legends
by Pikatwig
Summary: A villain known as Chronoviln appears and has the plans to destroy the Super Sentai, but luckily, a hero known as DenWhite enlist Hiromu to aid in combating this new foe. What's next?


Well, time for yet another new story, this one is called "Dreams into Legend" as you can see, it focuses on Sentai teams duh. And the name comes from me seeing these Sentai members work as a team in a dream, and the Sentais are legends. Also, if you Google the name "Dreams into Legends" you'll see I created a page on a PR/SS fanon wiki. Here we go!

I don't own Super Sentai, but I do own the main villain of the story and the character DenWhite.

* * *

"Hiromu, you awake?" a Nick asks Hiromu. "Now I am." Hiromu, replies walking over to his partner. Hiromu then quickly eats his breakfast and gets dressed and heads out for a jog. He looks around at the scenery of the town, it's urban and it's kinda busy, he thinks back to the day he was a Sentai warrior, but he has since retired, it's been a few months, and thus, a new Super Sentai team has appeared, that's the thing about Super Sentai teams, when one team ends their tenure, a new team is always there to assure that the world will be protected.

Since then, Hiromu has been trying to find something to do with his time, he's been into jogging as of lately, and he's rarely used his super-speed simply because, he doesn't want to, he continues jogging, not noticing a few electronics malfunction as he passed by.

"_Red Buster..."_ an evil voice says, as the electronics continue to malfunction, and all of the clocks in the area begin to go haywire. But the former Sentai warrior did not even notice, but something he did notice is when he passed by a window at a store, he didn't see his reflection, he saw his Sentai form of Red Buster in his place. He looked at himself, and sure enough he was in normal human form, he looked at the window again, and saw another Sentai warrior, a Pink one, a Black one, two Yellow warriors, a Green one, a Blue one and a Silver one. He rubbed his eyes and sure enough the other Warriors are all still there! "Wait, I saw them all in my dream last night." he says, and then he looks over to one of the Yellow warriors, but before he can identify any of them, they all disappear, and his reflection returns to normal. "Okay, that was odd." he says, and he continues his jog.

* * *

After at least five hours of running, Hiromu finally returns to the hotel he and Nick have been staying at, and when he walks over to the elevator, he sees it's not working, when he looks at his watch, it goes, nutso. "Hiromu!" he hears Nick's voice yell out, then he looks up and sees Nick running over to him. "Something's going on with all of the electronics all over town and the clocks are all on the frtiz, nobody can tell the time."

Hiromu and Nick rush outside, when Hiromu pulls something out of his back pocket. 'Never thought I'd have to use this again.' he thinks as the two arrive outside, and they see the town being torn apart, but Buglars, along with some other foot soldiers attacking the city. "Looks like, it's time to get back into action!" Hiromu says, putting on his Morphin' Brace, he turns the dial on it and it activates.

_It's Morphin' Time!_

With that, a green data stream surrounds Hiromu's body, forming a Red Sentai Warrior suit, everything is formed, save for his helmet's visor, he announces "Let's Morphin!" and his visor is then zapped onto his head, completing his form of Red Buster. He hits' the Transpod on the straps that go down near the side of his chest, and his weapon appears in his hand, he charges in using his super-speed with Nick following him. Then a data wall stops Hiromu from going any further. "Non, non." he hears someone say, and then a figure walks over to him, much to his shock, it's someone he thought was long gone!

"Enter!" Red Buster yells out angrily. "But that's impossible! We shut you down for good!" Nick adds on. "HOW?!" Red Buster asks Enter, flat out furious!

The villain takes a few steps and then snaps his fingers, summoning in more Buglars and the other foot soldiers. "Mechaclones, Barlo Soldiers, Kunekune, Anaroids, Ugatz, Nanashi, Bibi, Buglars. Eight foot soldiers, plus me, equals, one less of those pesky Super Sentai heroes." Enter says, assuming a fighting form. "Nick, ready?"

"Okay!"

Red Buster hits the Transpod again, and then his Custom Visor appears, it turns Nick into data, and is transferred into his Custom Visor, he then attaches it onto his Morphin' Brace.

_Set! Are you Ready?_

With that, Red Buster then activates the power of the Custom Visor.

_Powered Custom! It's Morphin' Time!_

A red data stream then surrounds Red Buster, containing bits and pieces to his new armored form, and then Red Buster yells out "Powered Morphin!" and with that, the extra parts are attached to Red Buster, allowing him to assume the form of Red Buster Powered Custom! "Enter, I deleted you once, I can do it again!" Red Buster tells his foe. "Well, last time you had your little friends, but now you don't." Enter then points a sword at Red Buster as he charges.

"ATTACK!" and thus, all of the Foot Soldiers rush over and try to attack Red Buster, but he simply slashes right through all of them, and just before he can hit Enter, time stops and Enter strikes him so hard, he's forced back to Red Buster and Nick. "Adieu, Red Buster!" Enter yells out, using his sword, he slashes the air and sends a beam of energy right at Red Buster, however, just a moment before it hits, time freezes, save for Nick and Red Buster. "Eh? Hiromu, what happened?"

He takes off his helmet and looks around "No idea." then a figure in white walks over to the two heroes. "Red Buster, Sakurada Hiromu." the person says, before turning around, revealing himself to look almost just like AkaRed. "Who are you?" Nick asks. "DenWhite, ally of AkaRed." the figure replies. "Red Buster, I must tell you something of the utmost importance." DenWhite begins, showing them a chest, it then shows each Sentai team symbol. "Wow, oh, Goranger, Denziman, Sun Vulcan, GoggleV, GoGoV!" Nick yells out looking some of the symbols. "What's going on, DenWhite-san?" Hiromu asks, reverting back to normal. "Similar to AkaRed, I spring from the hopes and wishes for peace, and draw power from the Super Sentai themselves. But I have always had a foe, in the form of Chronoviln."

"Chronoviln?" Hiromu asks.

"His name is a mix of the worlds "Chorons" and "Oblivion". He has power over time, and thus, he can control time. Since he started existence, I have battled him, and sealed him away, working with Choudenshi Sentai Bioman and Choujin Sentai Jetman. But, an evil mass of data has revived him."

"Enter!"

"Yes him. Now, he's altering Super Sentai history, I don't know how dangerous the damage that can be done, but I need help to stop him, he has sealed me up in a gap inbetween time and space. Red Buster, I must ask you for your help."

"Sure, hey Nick, looks like a New Mission has begun!" Hiromu says, looking over at Nick. "I thank you Red Buster, though you can't do this alone, Chronovlin has already begun to alter history, you must find the Sentai Warriors that have not lost the 37 memories and fallen into oblivion." DenWhite says and with that, he disappears.

* * *

When time finally resumes, it's turned back to earlier that day, when Hiromu set out for his jog, now Hiromu and Nick are researching the other thirty-six Super Sentai teams. However, when they finally find the info they need, the alterations to history say that no Super Sentai teams have ever even existed before!

"Man, I wish we could find some kind of clue, or a lead to find out who we need to get onto our team." Nick says aloud. "Well, DenWhite told me to find the Sentai Warriors that haven't lost the 37 memories and fallen into oblivion." Hiromu tells Nick. "Yeah, but what's that even supposed to mean?!" Nick yells annoyed. Hiromu sighs and looks at his computer, finding something on it, an icon showing a red v, with a yellow v, a blue v, a pink v, a green v, a white v and a black v. Hiromu clicks on it, it loads and then a picture along with data on a Super Sentai, the team is the 34th Super Sentai team, the Tensou Sentai Goseigers. "Hiromu, look outside." Nick tells him, Hiromu puts down his computer and looks outside the window, the entire town district has changed to an urban rural district, much to Hiromu and Nick's shock.

* * *

_**Next time on "Dreams into Legends"**_

"**When I clicked that icon, it showed the Goseigers, maybe this is the town they protected."**

"**I guess DenWhite's words had some meaning."**

"**I'm telling you guys, we're the 34th Super Sentai team!"**

"**There are only 18 Super Sentai teams, we're number 16."**

"**I'm Sakurada Hiromu. You?"**

"**Eri."**

_**Dream 2. Power of GoseiPink**_

* * *

What do you guys think of Dreams into Legends to start off? Well I like it.

Don't forget to review.


End file.
